memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:USS Sao Paulo
Müsste der Name des Schiffes nicht einfach nur USS Sao Paulo heißen anstatt USS São Paulo? Die Plakette sagt es doch eindeutig, Was mich halt auch noch stört ist, dass in der dadurch, dass die Schreibweise abweicht, der Name nicht unterlegt ist. Ich währe hier für Verschieben und USS Sãu Paulo entlinken, oder spricht da was dagegen? Gibt es irgendwo eine canonische erwähnung des Namens USS Sãu Paulo?--Tobi72 19:39, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Also beim "Sprechen" wird diese Tilde garnicht auffallen, oder? Und wenn die Widmungsplakette von der "Sao" spricht, dann muss das Schiff bei uns "USS Sao Paulo" heißen. Canonischer gehts ja kaum. Also verschieben und entlinken. Und der, dems auffällt, der machts auch ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:31, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Und wo steht das, dass es nur wegen der Großschreibung so ist? Im Skript steht eindeutig: Sao Paulo. http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/ds9/season7/ds9-724.txt To Captain Benjamin L. Sisko. As of this date, you are requested and required to take command of U.S.S. Sao Paulo. und Special dispensation from the Chief of Starfleet Operations to change the name from Sao Paulo to... Defiant. --Tobi72 22:38, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Hm... also wegen der Großschreibung kann (glaube ich) die Tilde weggelassen werden. Aber zwei Skripts (Tobi72's und "meins") steht Sao.. Ich wär immer noch für eine verschiebung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:09, 6. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Wieviel zählen denn solche scripts? Wird da überhaupt auf eine korrekte Schreibweise geachtet? --HenK | discuss 13:11, 6. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Naja. Wenn wir die Boardregeln sehen, dann ist sowohl das gesprochene, als auch das in der Episode gezeigte (außer Untertitel) und das Skript als Canon zu sehen und selbst wenn es nicht mit der realen Welt übereinstimmt, so ist es doch Canon. Oder sehe ich das falsch?--Tobi72 13:15, 6. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel MA-fremdes zu tun und werd' wahrscheinlich auch in nächster Zeit kaum welche haben. :::Also in Punkto Namen habe ich mich auf die englische MA verlassen - allerdings diskutiert man anscheinend dort gerade über eine Zusammenlegung mit einem Defiant-Artikel, von denen ich auch etwas verwirrt bin, warum man die erste und die zweite Defiant so trennt? :::Naja, wie auch immer - wenn wir nicht irgendein Display finden, auf dem das A mit einem Akzent geschrieben ist, sollte man's wieder Verschieben. 21:46, 19. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Also ich habe nichts gefunden, auf dem irgendwo USS São Paulo steht. Außerdem denke ich, dass die Defiants getrennt werden sollten, denn es sind zwei unterschiedliche Schiffe. Wollte den Vorschlag eh schon machen. Man hat ja auch die Enterprise 1701 und 1701 A getrennt. Auch wenn das eine ein Nachfolgemodell der Anderen ist. So sind Beide von der gleichen Klasse und ich es ist weder zu belegen, noch zu widerlegen, das die Schiffe die gleiche Registrierungsnummern haben. Beide sind dennoch unterschiedliche Schiffe. Aber das sollte man bei Defiant diskutieren.--Tobi72 06:53, 20. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn es nirgends auf nem Display o.Ä, zu sehen ist, sollten wir doch auf das Script vertrauen. Ich wär also immernoch für ne Verschiebung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:16, 21. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich erinner mich gar nicht, dass das Schiff die Registriernummer NCC-74205-A hatte. ALle Spezial Effekte zeigen eindeutig weiterhin NX-74205? Wo ist die Canonquelle für die NCC-A Registrierung? ::::Siehe zu diesem Problem ausführlich: Diskussion:USS Defiant (NX-74205)#Diskussion:USS Defiant (NX-74205-A)--Bravomike 11:36, 15. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nach langer Zeit jetzt endgültig verschoben: Die Widmungsplakette hat kein ã, das Skript auch nicht, also ist ohne wohl kanonischer. USS São Paulo bleibt aber bis auf Weiteres Weiterleitung--Bravomike 18:15, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC)